


A Joyful Surprise

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nearly a year old birthday fic for <a href="http://bethbetter.livejournal.com/"><b>bethbetter</b></a> and <a href="http://ribby.livejournal.com/"><b>ribby</b></a>. Loosely inspired by <a href="http://jpgmag.com/photos/715109"><b>this picture</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Joyful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethctg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethctg/gifts), [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/gifts).



> Nearly a year old birthday fic for [**bethbetter**](http://bethbetter.livejournal.com/) and [**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/). Loosely inspired by [**this picture**](http://jpgmag.com/photos/715109).

Sean wasn't a big fan of bicycles. He never felt quite comfortable on them, not that he was about to fall off but that he just didn't fit. When he was young he'd often opt for running around town, pretending it was in aid of football training when in reality he simply didn't like riding his bike.

But if he was going to get to the remote hillside cabin Viggo was renting, this old ten speed was his best option. Jogging or even hiking a few miles after a day's worth of plane and train travel (and carrying a backpack full of books and clothes) held no appeal. So he shouldered his pack, slid onto the seat and pedaled off.

The dirt road was rough and barely maintained. Dust and pebbles kicked up into his face and his hands were soon slightly numb from being jarred every time the front tire hit a rut or a hole. He felt slightly clumsy and out of place but pressed on, knowing the reward would be greater than any discomfort. The road narrowed to barely more than a path as it rounded a copse of trees and Sean grinned, pleased to see Viggo's own bicycle leaning against a worn wooden gate.

As Sean walked toward the cabin, the front door opened and Viggo slowly stepped out. He looked disheveled, almost as if he'd not changed his clothes or possibly even bathed for days. Sean drank everything in, from the bare feet to the torn jeans, the fingers stained with charcoal, unruly hair just grazing his shoulders, a greying beard framing a face that registered both extreme surprise and absolute happiness.

"I thought you said you couldn't come."

"Changed my mind," Sean replied, pulling Viggo into a warm embrace.

"The place is a mess," Viggo mumbled into Sean's shoulder.

"So are you." Sean laughed as Viggo pulled back, feigned offense in his eyes.

"Well, I guess I can't really deny that." Viggo exhaled, a relaxed, contented sigh. "I'm glad you're here," he said, his voice softer.

Sean swung an arm across Viggo's shoulders as they headed inside. "Me too," he breathed, holding Viggo close.


End file.
